


Незваные гости Гэвина Рида

by Celebnor



Series: Гэвин Рид и все-все-все [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Serious Injuries, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20986994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebnor/pseuds/Celebnor
Summary: Альтруизм в отношении коллег в исполнении Гэвина





	Незваные гости Гэвина Рида

Вообще-то час был ранний, а у Гэвина был выходной. И он даже честно отдыхал - пил утренний кофе и смотрел какую-то муть по ящику, почесывая Кошку за ухом, когда его мобильник зажил собственной жизнью.  
-Детектив, - сказал динамик голосом Коннора, - Я возле Вашего дома. Мне нужен моток скотча и Ваша помощь.   
-Что за вопрос жизни и смерти? - проворчал Рид, подавив ругательства (к внезапному взлому своей техники он готов не был) и желание выкинуть трубку в окно.  
-Именно что жизни и смерти,  
-Твою мать, - обреченно протянул человек, натягивая кроссовки.  
Скотч он искать не стал - взял сразу весь ящик со всякой фигней для мелкого ремонта. И оказался чертовски прав. Коннор обнаружился на углу дома. Его правая лодыжка была смята в кашу - из месива проводов и трубок безостановочно сочилась синяя кровь. При виде Гэвина андроид облегченно улыбнулся:  
-Детектив! Вы не представляете, как я рад вас видеть!  
-Охренеть, - только и сказал Рид, присаживаясь на корточки рядом, - Скотч-то тебе зачем?   
-Мне нужно остановить потерю тириума, а после того случая с трейси я знаю, что он точно есть у вас дома, - Коннор лукаво подмигнул, и Гэвин с трудом подавил желание заехать ему в глаз. Человек с такими травмами лежал бы в отключке или орал от боли, а этот еще и шутки шутил. Только диод мигал красным как таймер на бомбе.  
-Хрена с два скотч приклеится к этой жиже, - проворчал Рид, - Скажи спасибо, что у меня с собой не только он.  
Тириумные трубки он сгибает и перематывает проволокой для надежности. "Как пластиковые соломинки для сока" - думает Гэвин отрешенно, пока Коннор отмахивается от мимохожих зевак полицейским значком. Несколько раз ему приходилось делать это с людьми, но андроида Рид "штопал" впервые. И по ощущениям это было больше похоже на игру в "Операцию", причем частично под руководством "пациента". Словом, изрядно отдавало дурным сюрреализмом.  
-Хэнк, детектив Рид оказал мне первую помощь, - скороговоркой тараторит Коннор себе под нос, и Рид хмыкает, закрепляя последнюю трубку. Значит, старый засранец уже в пути, кто бы сомневался.  
-Дальше я сам справлюсь, можешь никуда не... Что ты сказал?... Хорошо, жду тебя, - обреченно пробормотал андроид прежде, чем отключить какое-то свое внутреннее устройство связи.   
-Пошли, что ли, ко мне? А то мы и без Андерсона похожи на бродячий цирк, - процедил Гэвин сквозь зубы и не дожидаясь ответа, подхватил Коннора под лопатки.  
Он как раз сгружал андроида на диван в гостиной, когда в квартиру ворвался Хэнк.  
Смотреть на него было откровенно страшно - с таким лицом поднимаются не на пятый этаж пешком (ровно сегодня лифт решил сломаться), а на эшафот.   
-Что?... - выдохнул он, натыкаясь на взгляд Коннора как на стену.   
-Лейтенант, я вне опасности. Потеря тириума остановлена, отключение мне не грозит. Срочного ремонта не требуется, - мягко, но очень четко, чтобы его точно услышали и поняли, проговорил андроид, глядя в глаза напарнику.   
Гэвин остро пожалел об отсутствии поп-корна. Или что там едят, когда из первого ряда смотрят греческую трагедию. Он вспрыгнул на низкий кухонный шкафчик, потеснив Кошку, выщелкнул из пачки сигарету и приготовился наблюдать. Потому что Хэнка при виде пусть и помятого, но живого Коннора попускает. И Хэнк начинает орать.   
-Ты шлешь мне "sos" с адресом и списком повреждений, а потом звонишь со сраным "все в порядке"! - Андерсон расхаживает по гостиной, размахивая руками. На виске у него бьется жилка, - И дальше у тебя хватает совести говоришь эту херню мне в лицо! Когда у тебя вместо ноги пачка спагетти! Какого черта, Коннор!   
-Лейтенант..., - пытается вклиниться в его тираду Коннор.  
-Вот еще официоз мне разведи, черт бы тебя побрал!  
-Хэнк, - говорит Коннор тихо и протягивает навстречу напарнику обе руки. На что тот сгребает его в совершенно медвежие объятия.  
И Гэвин отворачивается. Потому что вот это уже слишком. Потому что он не готов смотреть, как двое его коллег обжимаются на его, черт дери, диване. Потому что Тина должна ему десятку. И потому что ему бы тоже хотелось - вот так.   
Он неспешно докуривает, пока эти двое переговариваются в полголоса о чем-то своем. Потом прочищает горло.  
-Вообще-то, жестянка, я хотел сплавить тебя Андерсону и допить свой кофе, - Гэвин спрыгивает со шкафчика и отправляет окурок в пепельницу. В сторону дивана он все еще старается не смотреть лишний раз, - Но старика того и гляди хватит удар, так что лучше я вас обоих подвезу до андроидской больнички или куда вам там.  
-Тогда держи ключи, - Рид еле успевает подставить ладонь под глухо звякнувшую связку. Хэнк впервые с момента прихода смотрит прямо ему в глаза. Смотрит изучающе - будто видит его впервые или проверяет реакцию, на что Гэвин скалится ехидно:  
-Ну и отлично. Синюю дрянь с чехлов отмывать придется тебе, а не мне.  
Когда все они наконец грузятся в андерсонову тачку, Коннор предсказуемо запрашивает у навигатора маршрут до Нового Иерихона. Хэнк садится рядом с ним, и в зеркало заднего вида отражается, как он берет андроида за руку и переплетает пальцы. Рид сглатывает и поворачивает ключ зажигания. Хорошо хоть ехать здесь не слишком долго.   
По дороге Коннор деловито рапортует о том, что же все-таки случилось. Этим утром он должен был встретиться со свидетелем по их с Хэнком последнему делу. Тот, как и Гэвин, жил неподалеку от клуба "Рай", и Коннор решил пройтись от участка пешком, благо расстояние для длинноногого андроида здесь было не слишком большим. Он был уже почти у цели, когда его внезапно сбила машина.  
-Я сначала подумал, что водитель просто не справился с управлением. Удар пришелся по касательной, никаких серьезных повреждений я в начале не получил, только упал. Но потом машина дала задний ход и наехала на меня еще раз. Я успел перекатиться, но одна нога все-таки попала под колеса, причем крайне неудачно, - голос Коннора звучит все так же ровно, но паузы между словами становятся все длиннее с каждой фразой. Хэнк с шуршанием выуживает что-то из кармана на водительском сидении, и Рид в зеркало видит, как андроид с благодарной улыбкой прикладывается к упаковке с тириумом. Сквозь скин на его лице и руках заплатками проглядывает пластиковый корпус. Выглядит это жутковато.  
-Модель и номер машины вместе с фоткой водителя наверняка ведь уже в розыске, да? - спрашивает Гэвин, чтобы как-то заполнить неуютную тишину, повисшую в салоне. Коннор ловит его взгляд в отражении и кивает.   
-Все верно,  
-Есть идеи, почему этот мудак пошел на таран?  
-Моей первой версией было, что это - довольно грубая попытка помешать расследованию. Но я не нашел связей между фигурантами дела и водителем. Потому предполагаю, что это был просто спонтанный акт агрессии.   
-Или кто-то увидел твою физиономию в новостях рядом с этим вашим главным революционером и решил отомстить,- внезапно подает голос Хэнк, - Ты сам говорил, что на днях в кого-то из его друзей стреляли.  
-Я... Не рассматривал этот вариант, - неуверенно бормочет Коннор, пока Гэвин паркует машину возле неприметного складского помещения, нынче населенного андроидами.   
-Хотя стоило бы, - ворчит Хэнк, помогая напарнику выбраться из машины, - А ты давай сюда ключи, покатался и хватит, - обращается он уже к Риду, явно пряча неловкость за грубостью.   
-Офигенно, - с некоторым облегчением подхватывает тот заданный тон, - То есть, никакого "спасибо", и домой мне возвращаться отсюда пешком?  
-Вас подвезут, детектив, не переживайте, - Коннор улыбается ему, опираясь на плечо Хэнка, и ойкает удивленно, когда тот невозмутимо подхватывает его на руки. У Гэвина от этого зрелища готовы вытечь глаза, и он не глядя бросает андроиду ключи, чтобы свалить от неугомонной парочки поскорее. Он даже успевает отойти от Нового Иерихона метров на 100, когда возле него притормаживает автомобиль.   
-Здравствуйте, детектив, - РК за рулем (ну конечно, кто же, блин, еще) чуть улыбается ему, - Вас подбросить?


End file.
